


Checkerboard - Riches

by Meowlody51



Series: Checkerboard [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Criminal AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowlody51/pseuds/Meowlody51
Summary: Dear to whomever is reading this,We would like to invite you to an event this sunday on [XX], [XXXX].There will be food, drinks, and entertainment (see list below)Act 1 [XX:XX] - [XX:XX] : The Gleeful twinsAct 2 [XX:XX] - [XX:XX] : Auction





	1. 7 Days

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Okay- There is no Gideon Gleeful. Only Gideon.
> 
> Thought it would be confusing for others.... Also back up fact- This is multi chaptered!! Yay! 
> 
> Btw- The info from the last series also passes on to this book except for the diseases. Just in case you wonder why I didn't say anything about Beast, Pacifica, Bill, Will, and Tad
> 
> See end notes for a surprise

 

♗-☗-♘

 

Mabel and Dipper Pines were apart of the Pines branch from their family tree of crime. Being apprentices of their Grunkle Stan, they learned from a young age to pick locks and tell the difference between valuable and useless. But now at the age of 19, they were slowly growing bored of both the state and city they lived in. Their Grunkle Stan taking great notice.

 

♖-♜

 

Wirt Paulmer was an excellent hacker and a forgery master. Making the most difficult art pieces and sculptures ever to be seen. Having been taught the art of both ways since he was 5 years old by his mother. After she had given birth to Greg and his little sister, she slowed down and gave most of her requests to him. But one request made it clear that not only Wirt would be needed.

 

♝-☖-♞

 

Lily and Tyrone Gleeful, cousins of Mabel and Dipper, were latched onto another branch on the main family tree of crime. They were performers, but that was just their show job- they kidnapped people of all ages and trafficked them with drugs. Though, they too were growing bored with their transitioning. Their guardian, Grunkle Ford also knew that.

 

☗-♞♝-♖♜-♗♘-☖

 

“Lily! Tyrone!” Mabel hopped down from the steps, hugging the two other twins. Tyrone softly pushed her away, “Nice to see you too, dear cousin.” 

As Lily and Mabel began to chat, another car pulled in. Wirt came out with his mother and little sister, Luna. Lily and Mabel squealed as they went to the baby. 

“You know for smugglers and thieves, you two don’t act act like it.” Wirt said as he rocked his baby sister back and forth. 

“We know.”

“But she is just so cute!”

Wirt just giggled as she tugged on his hair and the girls cooed. 

“Enough you three.”

They looked over to Stan and Ford. “Keshira, you look well.” Wirt’s mother just waved her hand. 

“What is it that me and my children have to do?” The elder twins just smiled and waved them inside. Tyrone and Dipper came to the living room with some cups of tea. As they each settled down in a chair or the floor, Stan and Ford stood up in front of the T.V.

“We’re going to rob the Demo’nrc Family.” 

Mable did a spit take. “What!?” The two pairs of twins shouted, quickly being shushed as Luna stirred. “Are you crazy?” Tyrone hissed and stood up, Dipper nodding after. 

“Relax, we’re going to plan this.” Stan got out some blueprints

“And we’re gonna plan this right.” Ford got out a folder.

 

▼-♔♕♚- ▣

 

Bill groaned as he twirled his drink, this party was a bust. Despite the blaring music and loud cheers in the room, he could still think. And that wasn’t a good sign. He wondered where his cousin, Pacifica had been swept off to. 

He got up from his place on the wall, dumping his drink on others, then spotted his cousin; getting it on with a girl. 

If he had been in a better mood, he would’ve said later and left- but he was not. He gripped her arm and practically dragged her out the house. As she whined, he called their ride home and started to sobered up Pacifica as quickly as he could. 

Spotting their known limousine, Bill looked up to talk to tell the driver where to go- He stopped. 

“Tad?”

A sniffling showed that Will was also there and Cerneus made his presence known when he shoved Bill before he could sit on him. 

“Okay what’s up with you three?” Bill shoved Pacifica near Will. 

“I thought we could use some fresh air!” 

“You told me that we we’re going to the mall!” 

“Y-You said that w-we were going t-to that c-carnival!” 

“I wanna see the circus!”

“Your drunk Pacifica!”

“Question- How is  _ she  _ drunk and not  _ you _ ?” Bill shrugged. “Where’s the rest of your siblings?” Cerneus sneered, “They got wrapped into a company party.” 

They all sat in silence.

“Where  _ are _ we going?” 

“It’s a surprize!”

“It’s a museum or art gallery isn’t it?”

“No!...We’re going to the carnival.”

“Yay!”

 

☗-♞♝-♖♜-♗♘-☖

 

It was the next day and they still weren’t done planning. They had the basics of  _ when _ and  _ where _ , but now it was who and what. 

“So we need you two-” Ford pointed at Wirt and his mother, “to hack the security, make only certain art pieces, and help with the heavy work.” Wirt nodded while his mother shook her head slightly.

“I’m too old to help the heavy work, along with taking care of Luna…” Ford nodded, “Then you can just hack the security with me and make the art pieces. I think Wirt can help do the rest.” 

Stan dropped a box of fabric and materials. “We can’t be seen on camera’s so- Mabel, Lily.” They perked up. “Can you make some masks and easily changeable clothes?” They high-fived each other. “And hostage everyone after the first act.”

“Dipper and Tyrone, we need you two to help sneaking in the drugs, smoke screens, and weapons. Not only that but find a way to take down the guards without a notice. And hear me say ‘take down’ not kill.” Tyrone nodded solemnly. 

“Is that it?” Wirt approached the folder that was on the coffee table. “Cause I got a feeling that wasn’t it.”

Ford and Stan shook their heads. “The main problem in this whole scenario- is the family.” Ford opened the folder, several pictures slid out. “We tracked down each member of the family and found out where they’re gonna be during this heist.”

The Stan’s sorted the pictured out. 

“We don’t need to worry about these three, they’ll be gone during this.”  They pointed at a picture of a orange haired guy, a wide eyed girl, and a grey haired lady.

“These are the people hosting the event.” The pictures were of three middle-aged couples.

“But these are the ones we have to look out for.” It showed five people- two twins but one had blue hair while the other had blonde, a blonde haired girl, a black haired man with purple highlights, and the last had multicolored eyes. 

“They don’t look like they could fight.”

“Oh they can. Each one has a record, except the girl and blue haired kid. But I do know the girl can use swords.” Stan grimaced when he watched the video of her decapitating several wooden dummies.

“So- hostage the people in the showroom, takedown guards, replace and steal, then leave?” Lily reasoned as she and Mabel started to set up. 

“Yup.”

“Well, let’s get started.” Wirt got handed Luna, “show me the art pieces to make.”

 

▼-♔♕♚- ▣

 

Pacifica groaned as she got up from her bed. It was a mistake to go with Bill to that party…. 

Wait a minute.

She stood up quickly and winced as her head hit the car roof top.  “Ow…”

“Welcome to the land of the living.” She looked over at Cerneus, “Where are we-”

“Tad got our sorry asses lost!” She snapped over to Bill as he was flipping through his phone, Will crying underneath him. “Don’t we have that event in several days?”

“That’s exactly what I said!”

“B-Bill…” 

“I ain’t movin.”

Cerneus grumbled and rubbed his eyes. “We already called a butler, he’s on his way if you would like to know.” She nodded slowly and relaxed in her seat, “Where were we even going?”

“I thought that we were going to the mall, Will thought the carnival, you said the circus, and Bill said art museum. So- everywhere but home.”

“Who let Tad drive though? I would’ve thought you would be the one driving.”

“I wanted to but Tad insisted on being the one to drive. A mistake really.”

“It’s not my fault though!”

“No. It is.”

Everyone began to bicker before someone knocked on Tad’s window.

“Sir, we are here.”

They all got out and piled into the newly brought limo. 

“To hell we go!” Bill shouted as they drove off with the tow truck behind them.

 

♞-♖-♘

 

The event was only two days away and they were already done with most of the preparations.  _ Most of them.  _  Wirt groaned as he heard the pair of girls call out his name. 

“Come on Wirt!” He got up from his canvas and walked to the room they declared the ‘dressing room’. “I still don’t know why I need to wea-” A large animal mask was slammed on his head.

“Yeah. No.” They took it off and another mask was slammed onto his face. 

“Yes.” They left it on. “Can I see what you slapped on to my face now?” They gave him a mirror.

“A cat-”

“No. The top just looks like a cat, here let me show you-” There was a snapping sound and Wirt pulled down the bottom of his mask. “The top is like goggles and the bottom part clicks up to make a gas mask!”  Lily waved her hands. 

Wirt looked over the other masks, “What are those?”

“Strange thing- we need you to help with preparations at the event.” 

Wirt was silent. “Which one is mine?”

“The nun will be me, the fishnet and leggings are Mabel, the suit is my brothers, tank top is Dipper, and yours-” 

“Is the cape.”

“Yeah, we knew that you would freak out if you never wore anything over what we chose you.”

“What’s Dipper’s get in disguise?”

“The black and white dress with slits on the sides.”

“Oh my god.”

“Dipper! Get in here! We got your disguise!”

“Okay! Coming!”

They all snicked and hid their laughs by covering their mouths. 

 

▼-♕-♞

 

It was finally the day of the event. 

Pacifica sighed as a maid continued to help with her dress. It was a simple ball gown, it was a pale turquoise- or in her mother's words ‘seafoam green!’ 

“My lady, it is time.”

She walked to the ballroom by herself, shouting at the servants who tried to escort her. As she turned the corner, she slammed into a person holding equipment. “Hey! Do you kn-” She stopped.

The person was a girl, had brown hair, and an elegant dress. Oh god was this a guest?! 

“And do  _ you  _ know who  _ you _ walked into?” Pacifica backed away. This was new… 

“N-”

“Of course! So let me-”

“Lily.” We both turned to a guy that looked like her. “What Tyrone?” She gritted out.

Lily and Tyrone….Lily and Tyrone….Lily and Tyrone Gleeful. Pacifica’s parents had spent two whole days trying to at least get them to come, another for them to perform. She had seen one of their shows but had no interest though her cousins, Will and Tad had a strange love for them. For which or who though? She didn’t care.

Lily turned to her, scowled, and then walked away with her brother. “P-Pacifica-” Will shook her as they left. “T-That was-”

“I know.”

“W-What if t-”

“Let’s just go to the ballroom.”

“B-But- Pacifica! W-Wait up!”

 

☗-♞♝-♖♜-♗♘-☖

 

Mabel dropped the box full of costumes on the floor, reaching up to her ear piece and whispered. 

[“Shooting-star; Dressing room 1.”

“Blue-comet-”

“And Blue-star, backstage; Set up.”

“Sixer, Crescent, and Rook; Armored car.”

“Where’s Di- Pinetree and Lover-boy?”

“Shooting-star, they are in the ballroom. Remember?”

“Oh yeah.”]

Dippers eye twitched as he heard everyone talking about him but not at him. Dipper was dressed in a high slit dress, but there was shorts sewn into it.  _ Thank god _ . He sipped the cider he took from a passing waiter.

This was one of the worst heists that Dipper was in- but it was definitely better than the one where he had to be a prosti-

“Hello there~” A blonde walked up to him, either not know who he was or just making conversation. 

“Hello!” Dipper smiled at the man.

“What’s a cute little doll like you doin’ out here?” 

Dipper hummed, “Waiting~”

“For what?”

“Nothing that concerns you, that’s what.” The blonde seemed to be in shock, then laughed. “O-Oh my god!!” Dipper quirked an eyebrow, “Y-You know- your the first person to speak that way to me, that wasn’t my family!” 

Dipper rolled his eyes. “I should care why?”

The blonde stopped laughing, “You know who I am-” Dipper shook his head. “Not even a bit.”

“Well now- how about we-” The lights turned off and several of them went to a stage. 

“Good day everyone~” Dipper snorted at everyones cheers, Lily and Tyrone just entered the stage by making it look like breaking glass. He looked at the blonde male again to see him also captivated with the show. 

“Hey brother dearest, I’ve always wanted to fly, Lets try!” Tyrone twirled a marble in his fingers, it began to expand and Lily ran to it. She began to float in the bubble, slowly making her way up, and then popping. She fell into the arms of a guy with purple highlights, everyone whistled and cheered. 

“And we have our first volunteer!”

The show went on as that, doing dangerous stunts and showing off whatever their grunkle made for the shows. Dipper slipped away and went into the dressing room with Wirt and Mabel. 

“How did you get here before me?” Wirt shrugged, pulling off his cape and taking off the wig.  

“Wasn’t bothered by anybody.” Dipper put on the T-shirt and gloves, “It wasn’t my fault that the guy was persistent.” 

“Well, the ‘guy’ was a Demo’nrc that we were suppose to look out for.” 

Mabel laughed as she watched her brother stilled. “Which one?”

“Bill Cipher Demo’nrc.” They put on their masks, “No wonder he was persistent…”

“Enough of the chit chat.”

Tyrone and Lily jumped down from the vent on top of the roof, “Where's our disguises?”

Mabel tossed them two animal masks, “Hurry, we don’t want to disappoint your fans.”

Lily and Tyrone rolled their eyes and changed. 

[“You all ready?”

“Yeah, Crescent.”

“Then let’s get this show on the road!”] 

⚔ - ¤ - ⚔

Bill let out a sigh, the person he met in the ballroom had disappeared. He was just captivated with the Gleeful’s show that he let the person slip away. He ended up walking around the whole mansion just to find that person but ended up with little to none results.

He walked backed to the ballroom but the power went out. This was strange…. The lights switched back on and screaming was heard. He ran full force to the ballroom but before he could open the doors, someone grabbed him. 

He growled at the figure and was about to beat them into a pulp but saw Cerneus.

“What-”

“Up here, now!” He hissed and they climbed up to a ledge. Will, Pacifica, and Tad was up on the ledge; they were looking down in the ballroom. 

“What is happening?” He whispered.

Will hiccuped and pointed down, two figures was holding guns. They both had dog masks, but the first one was dressed as a nun and the other was just wore a black halter top and shorts. 

“Okay! First person to move- dies!” The nun yelled, holding the gun up to Pacificas fathers head. 

“You cannot do this- Guards! Ga-” The door opened again and the two guards that was stationed all around were knocked out and tied up.

“Now, we’re going to wait for a while. So who wants to play a game!?” The hostages cried and shook their heads.

“L-Lets call the police!” Will cried as the first person chosen to be a participant was their mother.

Cerneus shook his head, “I did. But they took down the service and since they could control the lights…”

“They have access to the cameras.” Tad almost flinched as a gunshot was heard. It was at a guest but the shot was directed at his hand. 

“Stop crying! And guess the song!”

“Can we atleast help them?!” Pacifica gasped as another person was shot. 

“Let’s use the vents. If they are just holding people but not killing them- I’m guessing that there is more than two people.”

They nodded and splitted up. Bill and Tad to the armoury, Will and Pacifica went to the training area, and Cerneus went to go find the rest of the menaces

Will and Pacifica dropped down into the area that held their swords, Pacifica learning how to dual wield and Will just learning fencing. Though Will was at a disadvantage with guns, he could easily rip through each stunt dummy.

Bill and Tad went to a different military school that not many knew about and picked up certain knowledge that a normal person wouldn’t. How to use guns, knives, and of course- how to  _ survive _ were the basics of the military school. But yet at the same time, they were also taught to  _ kill _ .

Cerneus continued to inch his way through the vents, him being tall was no help but at least he was thin. He also went to the special military school that Bill and Tad went to, but he was put in a different class. To move noiselessly through a home, have his presence removed from the area- it was pure agony to those he had killed.

“Just throw the whole painting!”

“The paint is still wet!”

Cerneus stopped near the back of the mansion. He dropped in a guest room and looked out the window through the curtains. A witch hat and a ski mask was throwing art pieces, and two other people ran in and out. An art piece caught his attention, it was a portrait of the first Northwest… 

How did they-

There was a clicking noise.

Cerneus looked behind him, it was a person wearing a cat mask. They cocked their head, “Aren’t you Cerno- Cernnun- Dante Edelwood!” Cerneus almost laughed, the person could barely say his name! 

“What do you all want here?”

“....” 

The person shot at him but Cerneus dunked and ran up to him. The person grabbed a chair and slammed it down on Cerneus. Cerneus growled and grabbed the person by the neck but something ran into his side. More specifically- a desk. 

Cerneus threw the person and looked to see a deer mask. The clicking he heard behind him signaled that he was cornered. Growling, he looked up to see the vent he dropped from. Before the person shot at him, he jumped and crawled away without a sound. 

 

⚔ - ☪ - ⚔

 

[“I thought you said everyone was in the ballroom!”]

Wirt and Dipper grabbed the last of the art pieces, running back into the mansion.

[“We thought so too! Don’t blame it on us!”]

They switched out the last painting and grabbed a vase. Wirt dropped the vase in the first armored car and went back inside. They went to the vault that Ford and Tyrone was trying to crack, dropping some bags down.

[“This vault… Comet, Star. Try and get the code, and if-”]

[“I know how to tell lies from truth, Six- We got a breach!”]

[“Pinetree, help them out!”]

Dipper ran to the ballroom, stopping when he saw blonde hair. Not again…

“Hello there, doe!”

Bill now had several weapons to sport his new appearance, not many though. “Mind letting me kill ya?” He whipped out a gun and started to shoot, Dipper dodged and ran up to him. Grabbing the arm with the gun and lunging him against the door.

They both fell through and Bill grabbed the back of his shirt- throwing him to the side. Bill dropped the gun, seeing that it was out of bullets but grabbed another. Dipper quickly grabbed a chair and throwing it at a hostage past him.

Bill watched it pass him and almost laughed at the poor accuracy but saw that it was going at his mother. Bill ran to the stage and pulled his mother off to the side. As Bill did that, Dipper looked at Lily and Mabel as they dodged and attacked the purple highlights attacks.

[“Star! We need your help!”]

Mabel quickly reacting to the plea, she turned to run off to the door. She saw Bill going back to attack Dipper and used him as a platform. Bill growled out as she leaped off him and out the door, throwing him off balance. Dipper quickly punched Bill and shoved his knee into his ribcage.

Lily jumped off and landed on another table, shooting at their first volunteer- Tad. Tad- of course, dodged and pulled someone out of the way to the side. Lily didn’t care if the hostages got into their crossfire- she was a human trafficker after all!

She jumped off the table and flipped it over, using it as a block as they continued to shoot at each other. After learning she was out of bullets in the gun, she leapt up again and used the rifle as a bat- aiming it for Tad’s head.

Tad quickly moved to the side and grabbed out a knife. Lily quickly grabbed out a pistol from her disguise and began to shoot. Tad quickly used his knife to redirect the bullet, running to her.

Lily sighed and grabbed a nearby chair, using it as a temporary block from the knife. As Tad directed to shoot her head, she moved her arm and aimed the gun to the chandelier. Using the chair, she shoved him back and grabbed out another pistol.

 

⚔ - ¤ - ⚔

 

Will, Pacifica, and Cerneus went to the vault; finding three figures waiting for them. Cerneus growled as he spotted the cat mask, the cat mask simply got into a stance. The other two was crouched down, trying to crack the vault was their guess. One of them- a bull mask got up and stood a stance like the cat mask. 

Cerneus ran up to the cat mask, Pacifica and Will following after. Pacifica grabbed out their swords and lunged for the third figure. As they did, the Bull mask quickly defended the third one, using a similar sword. 

Will quickly took him on, nodding over at Pacifica. She went for the third one but something grabbed her arm and flung her to the side. It was the second dog head, with a gun and fencing sword. She quickly dodged with her sword as Pacifica struck with hers, shooting her gun at the side. 

Pacifica watched where the bullet went- hitting the Bull masks sword, the wall, and then at her. She used one of her swords to deflect it but another ring of shots fired. One deflected off of Wills sword, another off of Cerneus’s knife, they both deflected off of each other, into the walls and went to Pacifica. 

She jumped back and deflected both of them but yet more shots were fired, this time three. Wall, weapon, each other, and then repeat. Some skimmed off of her- hitting her leg, cutting her clothes, and- They were going to break her swords. 

These weren’t normal bullets!

Will also began to get cuts and scratches, but not only from the bullets. The Bull mask he was fighting began to speed up way faster than he could dodge! And those bullets were only making it worse! 

He let out a soft whine as his sword clashed against the other. A bullet grazing against his hand, making it harder for him to hold his sword. As Will jumped back a little, The Bull mask slammed his sword down on him, breaking Wills. Cerneus quickly reacted upon hearing the shattering and quickly pulled Will away.

“Go, leave!” 

Will cried and ran off in the maze of hallways. Though, none of the Demo’nrc noticed that the battle itself was far away from the vault. 

 

⚔ - ☪ - ⚔

 

[“We got everything!”]

All of them reacted to the news. Lily and Dipper quickly broke the chains holding up the chandeliers over their heads- running as the chandeliers came crashing down. Mabel grabbed another gun and shot all of the rounds around the hall, Tyrone and Wirt dodged them all and ran away. Mabel followed after she got reassured that the Demo’nrc’s were preoccupied with her bullets.

They each ran into a different armoured car, one holding the equipment and the other had the valuables. Tyrone took off his mask, “We should have done this at halloween!”

“But it would’ve been harder!” Wirt reasoned as he took off his gloves

“No it wouldn’t!” 

“Enough!” They both looked at Keshira, “We got it done didn’t we!?” They began to nod, then Mabel cheered. 

“When we get back to the house- We celebrate!” Stan shook his head, Ford laughing on the other line. They robbed, fought, and crashed a Demo’nrc party. 

_ A Demo’nrc _ . The family of insanity, murder, and enigmas. Known to be the most  _ dangerous _ and _ richest _ family in the world. Had everything at their fingertips! No one messed with them unless they were suicidal! 

But here they were! Sitting in a armored van, with paintings, sculptures, money, gold, jewelry- everything! Still breathing, pumping with blood and excitement. 

They survived!

Ford still had their service cut, going as far as the town. To make sure they weren’t called out so early. Not even the sound of police sirens came after them. 

They stopped at a house, it was abandoned but had three vans. They all separated the riches and jumped into a van, Wirt and Keshira went in one, Stan, Dipper and Mabel into another, and the last one had Ford, Lily and Tyrone. Shedding the disguises and costumes as well.

They all left with different routes, but they all knew where that they would be stopping at the same spot.

 

▼-♔♕♚- ▣

 

“GOD DAMMIT!”

They were all pissed off, Bill and Cerneus dealt with it the worst. Will cried more as Bill threw a vase at the wall. It was clay, not glass or porcelain like they had bought before. 

“Bill. Stop it already.” This time it was Cerneus who tried to calm him.

“Why aren’t you mad!? They took everything! They humiliated us, they humiliated y-”

“SHUT IT ALREADY!” This was the first time Cerneus ever yelled. They all backed up. Cerneus realized what he did and raked a hand through his hair as he sighed. “I am mad but I'm choosing to move past it...”

Bill looked like he was about to yell- but stopped. He wasn’t the only one humiliated by those assholes... He looked over everyone else and sat down on the couch with them all.

Pacifica, Cerneus, and Will had their clothes torn, weapons broken, and were humiliated above all. 

Bill and Tad gotten everyone out the ballroom before they could be crushed by the chandeliers but drew a lot of blood in that process of it. Tad could still feel the glass shards in his back.

But it came with praise and ‘thank you’ from the other residents, so their parents decided to just let them heal and not do anything for a while.

They were tired. 

When they questioned the guards, they just said ‘they just came up to us- then there was this strong smell and… we don’t remember anything after that.’ They all got tested for drugs but nothing came up. 

Pacifica groaned, “What were those bullets she shot anyways?”

“The results came in and they don’t know either.”

“So it’s just like the drug that they used too.”

“Did the guards at least remember their faces?”

“Nope. Just said chestnut hair, black hat, large grin.”

“Chestnut hair? Then-”

“Nope. Not the Gleefuls. The guards were watching the show through a crack in the door. Said that it was after the Lily jumped into the bubble.”

“How about when they disappeared?”

“Security camera caught them going into a car and leaving.”

“Well shit! We don’t got any leads, theories, or hints! We also got humiliated and hurt! Wha-”

“What happened!?” Enoch bursted through the doors.

Carneus growled, “A fucking heist and if it wasn’t for the bank keeping our records- we would have been bankrupt. But where is Adelaine and Whispers?”

“They heard what happened but we still had that business meeting so I volunteered to come and check you guys out. But your still alive and not in the hospital. We’re grateful for that.” They all nodded with a smile.

“I still want a full description.”

They all looked over at Tad. “Since I was the first one to see it- 

_ Tad walked down the hallway, then the lights flickered off. Power outage? After about 5 minutes of trying to find the ballroom, the lights flickered on again. It took him a second for his eyes to adjust and then he heard the screams. _

_ He ran to the ballroom but before he could open the doors, he saw a ledge. He looked around and climbed the ledge that overlooked the whole ballroom. Two figures- both of them wearing dog masks had guns. They collected everyone and put them in front of the stage.  _

_ He heard hiccuping and clacking. He looked down to see Pacifica and Will. “Don’t open the door!” Tad hissed.  _

_ Pacifica looked up, “What’s going on?” She hissed back. _

_ “I don’t know yet! Get up here!”  _

_ Pacifica had no trouble climbing the pillar but Will could hardly get a grasp. Cerneus grabbed him and pushed him up to the ledge, Pacifica helping him climb the rest. Cerneus hopped up to the ledge, spotting Bill running to the doors. _

“Everyone was being held hostage?!” They all nodded.

“They also cut the service, wifi, and security cameras.”

“And that wasn’t even the worst of it.” They each told Enoch about their fights with the robbers. The bullets, chandelier, swords, guns, and Cerneus even told them about the cat mask.

Enoch sat on a chair and processed everything. 

They were silent for a bit, then- “I guess I should tell you guys…”

Enoch fidgeted for bit, “Several weeks ago, I got to purchase a hacker for a task. The hacker… just asked for blueprints. I-I didn’t know for what though since this mansion is hard to get into with or without them so I gave them to the hacker.”

Enoch waited for the yelling to come, “What was the task?”

“...You know that deal we had with a production company?”

“Yeah- Wait. What did you do?”

“I kinda sleptwiththepresidentsdaughterthenightbeforeandsomebodyrecordeditthenthreatenedtopostit”

“You WHAT!?”

“Welp- you two seem fine so I’m taking my leave. Bye!”

“ENOCH”

 


	2. 2 days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no guesses? I guess I'm going to extend that....

☗-♞♝-♖♜-♗♘-☖

 

It was after several days, that their heist was made public; It shook the whole world by surprise. Broadcasting stations talked about it, talk shows introduced the guests- but they didn’t care. 

“Cheers!” 

They were all on the roof of the Mystery Shack, drinking away. Lily drank the last of her wine and slammed it down on the table. 

“The only thing that was hard about the heist were those De- Demo’nrc’s!” 

Wirt, Mabel, Tyrone, and Dipper nodded, the five they fought were way stronger than they needed. 

Ford laughed at their agreement, “I warned you all about those five.”

“Where did you even get the blueprints to that mansion?”

“Ah- The second oldest ‘Edelwood’ got into a bit of trouble, so we made a business deal of sorts.”

“You mean that client of yours who got a porno recorded of them?” Tyrone refilled his glass of scotch.

Ford snapped his fingers, “Yup, that’s the one.”

“Which one was it?” Dipper flipped through the photos of everyone in the family, scowling at Bills.

“The one who looks like a pumpkin.”

“Oh um.. Enoch? From the Bible?”

“Yes.”

Keshira held up Enochs picture and slid it across the table, “At least the kid chose well.” Wirt groaned and covered his ears. They all laughed at his misfortune.

“Wirt, wasn’t the one you fought with his older brother?” He nodded grimly.

“Then I guess it ran in the genes, he looked hot too!” Dipper rolled his eyes at his sisters exclamation. 

“This one?” Lily grabbed the photo of Cerneus and whistled, “nice on the eyes.”

“I’m not gonna listened to this, night!” Stan walked down the stairs to his room, Ford and Keshira following. 

Wirt waved at his mother as she left to sleep with Luna, “..His eyes were amazing to see up close.”

“I knew it!” 

Tyrone shook his head as they began to compliment and critique the ones they fought. “Tyrone, what did you think about this one?” They slid him a photo of the blue haired one. 

He swirled his drink, “I would tell you but I know you’ll scream.”

“He was so cute when you broke his sword! He let out the cutest cry!” Mabel grabbed the photo, then another. 

“Ooh! Lily, how about this one?!” It was Tad.

Lily scoffed and looked away with a roll of her eyes but she blushed a little. “Seems like my dear sister finally found one to stick to.” Lily punched Tyrone as he laughed. 

“Shut up!”

“Dipper, this was the one you fought right?” Dipper took the photo of Bill and growled in disdain with a nod. “This was the one you fought, right Mabel?” They looked back at Wirt as he slid Pacificas picture.

“Yup! Oh she was so pretty up close! Her gold hair, those eyes-” Dipper snorted as Mabel drew out each detail of the girl.

They all continued to drink wine, scotch, and vodka until they passed out. All of them deciding to sort out their winnings the next morning- or afternoon.

 

▼-♔♕♚- ▣

 

“-I still can’t believe it Mary! _The Demo’nrc_ _family_! How-” 

“Turn that dreadful thing off!” Bill, Will, and Tad’s Mother yelled at the maid who put it on, “Or change the channel!” 

The maid fumbled with the remote before Cerneus grabbed it and put it on Disney XD. He threw it at the table and sat next to Enoch, who was nursing his now formed black eye. 

“I know its my fault but-”

Bill punched Enoch in the ribs, “Shut up. Phineas and Ferb is on.” While Cerneus, Enoch, and Bill was on the couch; Tad, Pacifica, and Will were on the table eating breakfast. They were all tired, patched up, and pissed off at Enoch. 

Bill laughed as Candece failed yet again to bust her brothers. Pacifica stood up, “I’m going to the mall.”

Tad and Cerneus stood up too, following her as she went to the main door. “Don’t be out for long! Lunch is going to be ready at 12:00~!” Pacifica giggled and reassured her aunt with a smile, despite not being related by blood- her aunt was more of a mother to her than her own. 

They went to the mall, branching off on their own and agreeing to meet up at 11:40 to go back home. Tad stayed on first floor and opted to go food searching, Pacifica decided to go clothes shopping on the second floor, and Cerneus just decided to go to his favourite bookstore. 

 

☗-♞♝-♖♜-♗♘-☖

 

Mabel woke up to the next day with a hangover and glitter in her eyes. She quickly got up and got ready for the day, dropping down the stairs for breakfast. 

A she sat down, she quickly noticed the lack of her friends and family; being Lily, Dipper, and her Grunkles. Mabel was quickly served pancakes- which she dumped glitter on and got disgusted faces from both Wirt and Tyrone. 

She also grabbed her famous ‘Mabel Juice!’ from their fridge. She chomped down on her pancakes as Lily and Dipper finally made it down the stairs, both drowsy and agitated.

“Grunkle Stan and Ford?” Dipper sat down and served himself pancakes, quickly smacking Mabel’s hand away when she tried to put edible glitter on his. 

“They went to sell some of the art pieces, so you have today and tomorrow for yourselves.”

“TO THE MALL!”

“Oh god no.”

 

▣♞

 

Tad eventually found himself in a store called ‘Honey Pills’, he skimmed the isles that held candy. He eventually found himself near the back, scanning some of the strange and unusual candy, gummy furniture, rock candy skeleton-

He grabbed a bag of Smile Dip. “I thought this was illegal.”

“It was, along with kinder eggs but they made it legal again.” He looked over his shoulder. 

Lily Gleeful was standing behind him.

His eyes widened, “Y-Your Lily Gleeful!” 

Lily smiled, “Yeah. And your Tad right? Our shows first volunteer at that party?” He nodded, “I heard what happened. Are you okay?” 

He couldn’t believe it,  _ The _ Lily Gleeful was showing concerns for  _ him _ ?! “Y-Yeah, just some scratches…” Lily sighed in relief, “That’s good to know, how about your family?”

“They’re okay for the most part.” 

Lily smiled and nodded, then looked at the Smile Dip he still had in his hand. “Please tell me your not going to buy that.”

Tad shook his head, “No. Never, I had it when I was younger and I know the consequences of it.”

“Good, cause that was the last one. And I need to get it for my cousin or she’ll whine about it.” She rolled her eyes.

Tad handed it to her, “You have a cousin? Who can eat that?” Lily smiled and nodded. 

“You wouldn’t believe how much she has put in her body and lived to tell the tale. But other than that, I bid you farewell Tad.” She curtsied and walked away.

“U-Um wait!” She turned back to him, “C-can you help me?” She walked back over to him. 

“Do you know this store well?”

“Yeah, come here practically every other day.”

“Any recommendations?” Lily smiled brightly and took Tad around the store, hand in hand.

 

♕♘♗

 

Pacifica hid her face under a hat, making sure nobody actually noticed her. She walked into a clothes store full of bright and colorful clothes. Quickly going to the back for some dresses and accessories. 

“Mabel, we already bought enough. I can’t hold anymore!” She looked behind to growl shut up but stopped. 

Lily and Tyrone Gleeful?

She inched closer to them, “Lily and Tyrone?” They looked back at her, chestnut eyes and hair.

‘Lily’ smiled, “Oh! No! We’re their cousins-” 

‘Tyrone’ stomped on her foot. Pacifica stepped back when ‘Lily’ jumped up and down to hold her foot. 

“OW! Dipper!!”

“I’m sorry but we have to leave.” Dipper smiled but she knew it was fake. He tugged the girl away from the store and left. Pacifica rolled her eyes but as she turned away though, something caught her eye. 

She crouched down and picked it up, it was something swirled in paper. She looked around, pocketed it and walked off. She went off to another clothes store, picked out an outfit, and asked for a dressing room.

The shop clerk gave her a room number and she was inside. She sat down on a bench and grabbed out the item she had picked up, slowly unravelling the paper. 

It as one of the bullets the Second Dog mask was using. 

She looked back at the paper, ‘Shhh. Curiosity killed the cat! And its satisfactory WILL NOT BRING IT BACK’

She almost dropped the bullet. 

 

♚♖۞

 

Cerneus was still pissed off at the fact he lost to the cat mask. He made his way into a small bookstore, the shelves were taller than him so that made him less noticeable. 

He walked to the poetry isle, quickly tripping over some books. “Oh my god! Are you okay!?”

That voice… He looked at a person who was surrounded by books and blinked. The person was a boy about his age- if not younger.

“Yeah-” Oh god, he sounded dazed. The boy sighed in relief and tried to help him get back up. His height was bothersome during this. 

“You are really-really tall…” He looked down at the boy, him being 1-2 feet taller really made the boy look like a dog that tried to stand on his hind legs. 

No this couldn’t be The Cat Mask- The boy was too anxious!

“I got it from my father.” The boy nodded and sat back down in his tower of books. He shook his head and walked away, a small clinking sound was then heard. He continued to walk but after he went behind the end of the shelf, he turned back and watched the boy. 

A guy with pure white and blue hair was in front the small tower of books. 

“What do you want Gideon?”

The guy smiled and held out his arm. The boy opened his palm to have something dropped into it.

“Congrats, from Beatrice.” 

The guy, Gideon, waited for a while and the boy looked at the thing that was dropped in his palm. 

“Tell Beatrice to meet at ‘Black Forest’ if she wants it.”

Gideon nodded, “Tell next time, Wirt.”

“For a hopeful never, Gideon.” 

Gideon began to walk away but stopped. He walked back to Wirt, “Your payment, I forgot.” Wirt grabbed something from his outstretched hand. Wirt waved him off as he looked at it. 

Cerneus quirked an eyebrow, if he didn’t know better- he would have said ‘drug deal’ but two things strayed him away from that thought; the payment Wirt got and the name mentioned.  

A small bird figurine and Beatrice.

Beatrice was a young wood carver working under Whispers in the toy part of the Edelwood Co. He met her at a company christmas party Enoch decided to throw. One of her figurines would cost over a thousand dollars! And he knew that Beatrice didn’t do drugs, she had only seen a joint once and threw a fit. But the reason why he was put off by the figurine was that it was given as payment instead of actual money.

There's something going on here…

 

♞♝-♗♘

 

“Lily, not the whole packet.” Tyrone glanced over his shoulder at his sister. They were making something for Mabel, a somewhat power house drug. Not like Lily’s jumping one- Mabel had enough stamina and speed.… But she didn’t have enough strength.

“I watched her chug eleven of these things, a little or too much is not going to make a difference!” 

“I beg to differ,” Dipper joined in from his spot on the stairs, “she told me the exact ingredients and amount in the drugs you gave her before.”

“I still find it amazing how much drugs she puts in her and is still able to breath.”

“I think her Mabel Juice and glitter consumption over the years was able to make her immune maybe…” Tyrone clinked on some glass cylinders. “By the way, did we have any ‘appointments’ this week?”

“Not that could think of, why?”

“I feel like I’m forgetting something…”

There was a loud crash upstairs and Mabel’s sceam. 

Dipper stood up and walked to the basement door, “I think I know what it was.” 

They all got up and went to the door, cracking it open to see Mabel wrestling a racoon. 

They all grumbled, “Saturday Fighting.”

“yOU SHalL NoT PAsS!” Mabel flew the racoon across the room, “Hey Dipper, Tyrone, Lily.”

“Mabel, where is Wirt?” The racoon jumped on Mabel’s head and she tried to pry the racoon off, “Black Forest!” 

Dipper hummed and began to inch to the car in the front porch. Lily grabbed Dipper by the arm, “If your going somewhere, get more of that Smile Dip. I used the whole packet.”

“And that’ll do wh-” Another crash was heard.

 

“LILY!!!”

“And take me with you.”

“I’m going to Black Forest…”

Tyrone slammed open the basement door, his face and clothes covered in a red liquid and sparkles. 

“Better than here!!” 

 

▼-♔♕♚- ▣

 

After the mall fiasco, all of them made it to home and was now sitting in the living room after a long lived dinner. They all groaned and sighed at their cousins praises, “She was so kind! She showed me where-”

“Guys, take a look at this.” Everyone turned to look at Pacifica, she grabbed out a paper rolled object. 

She began to unravel the paper and Will gulped, “I-Isn’t t-that the bu-ullet-”

“Yup. I found it on the ground at one of the stores.”

Tad shifted towards Pacifica, “Was there anyone that looked remotely suspicious?”

“Only two people but they didn’t stick for long…”

“Who?” Bill growled out.

Pacifica hesitated, “U-Um theses two siblings…. They kind of looked liked the Gleefuls, but they- or one of them denied it.”

Cerneus never made a sound as they tried to dig into the new information. “Have any of you heard of ‘Black Forest’?” They looked at Cerneus and shook their heads. 

Enoch hummed as he drank his water, “It’s a sling term for black marketers.” 

They all looked at Enoch, “What is it?”

“Um.. think of it like a frat party; drinks, drugs, you know- the life of the party!”

Bill smiled, “Ooh maybe…”

“The hacker Enoch contacted could be there.” Cerneus finished.

“Well, what are we waiting for then?! Lets go!” Bill got up to run out the door. Enoch grabbed him and shook his head. 

“I didn’t meet the hacker face to face. And I didn’t even contact them, they came to me.” Everyone crowded Enoch like they did before, he began to shrink in his seat as they began to yell.

“How the hell did they know to help you then!?”

“I don’t know! They just asked if I wanted help!”

Cerneus frowned as he thought about more; threatened by a recording, asked if Enoch wanted help, and the price was their- 

“I-It was all pla-planned w-wasn’t it?” Will looked up to Cerneus, tears beginning to build up. He sighed and nodded, “There's no denying it.”

Enoch and Bill looked at the whole room,“What!?”

“Enoch, who approached who?”

“....” Enoch went still and silent.

“Her.” That confirmed it. 

“I still don’t get it!” 

They all looked at Bill, Pacifica sighed. “The building company’s daughter that slept with Enoch was in contact with those robbers.”

“Or she was the hack-” Bill stood up again.

“She would have no need,” Tad also stood up, “she doesn’t go to school, is the only child, and also in an engagement.”

“She had a fiancé?!” 

“It was only announced last week, calm down.”

“To who?”

“Whispers knows her well actually! Her name is Beatrice and-” 

Cerneus’s  multicolored eyes went wide, he growled and grabbed his coat, “Enoch. Where is this ‘Black Forest’ tonight? And I know you know.”

Enoch sputtered a bit, “What would you want there?!” 

“A  _ lead _ .” 

 

♖♩- ♞♗ 

 

Beatrice was one of Wirt’s best friends, well-  _ one of them _ . 

They were both sitting at a private table at a Black Forest, since they knew the blaring music, screaming snuff films, and high people would distract them. Dipper and Lily were with them but had gone to get the drinks they ordered.

“ _ Beatrice _ . Why would you want that video?!”

“Because Ford deleted mine!” Beatrice stood up, “Plus! I know you have a second copy!”

Wirt couldn’t argue with that. He had to make a copy of everything that was apart of what he was doing, did, or was about to do. One of them being a surveillance footage of all their fights with the Demo’nrcs.

“We’re back!” Lily sat down next Wirt, Dipper sitting down next to Beatrice and placing a tray of drinks on the table. 

Lily excitedly sipped at her martini, “So what's happening?”

“Beatrice wants a video of our fights the other day.” Wirt stabbed into his alcohol slushie.

“Why would you want that?” 

“Because of the publicity! And money…”

Dipper scoffed into his Lava flow, “As if you need the money or publicity, you plan to watch it all with Lorna and Sara right?”

Beatrice let out a small whine, “I wanna see whether or not our efforts were actually put into good use!”

“We robbed the Demo’nrcs! Of course it was! And we’re splitting the money with you guys!” Wirt hissed across the table.

“Not cash wise! Presentation wise!” Beatrice grumbled but stopped after a second, “Hows Greg by the way? I haven’t seen him in a while when I pick up my brothers.” 

“Isaac has been taking him to see other family members in Canada and Russia.”

Lily hummed, “A family reunion?”

“Of sorts, yeah.”

They went on like that, simple conversations and gawking at the people below their private seats. The blaring music became subtle after a while, they looked out at the stage.

“Everyone! I hope your having a good time!” Loud cheers erupted, “So for today, we’re going to have a HUNT!” Everyone shouted and cheered, and if could- shake the building.

“I wonder who they’re hunting…” Dipper tried to look around, private seats didn’t become prey, but they could join the hunting. 

A large monitor set up behind the stage showed several square pictures that seemed to change from one person to another, then finally becoming pitch black. It lit up again to settle on a guy wearing eyeliner and a hoodie, he looked shocked at first then got up and ran. Loud shouting, cheering, and breaking glass was heard below them. 

“Isn’t that one of Wendy’s friends?” Their eyes never left the monitor as a timer began to count down.

“No. That’s her ex Robbie... I think.” The timer went to zero and more crashing and screaming was heard. 

Beatrice rolled her eyes,“Still wonder why she dated him.”

Lily laughed, “She said it was ‘his musical talent’ that drove her to him.” 

“That's stupid for a reason.” Beatrice snorted.

“Yeah, she said that too.” 

 

▣-♔-♚

 

Bill groaned as he tried to climb a wall. Only him, Tad, and Cerneus were going on this search for answers, they would’ve brought the others but Enoch had refused. The more there is the more chances of being found out...

“WHy-” He hissed as he got hit by Tad, “are we scaling a fucking wall?” 

“Remember what Enoch said?” Bill rolled his eyes, “ _ They won’t let you in if you don’t got an invitation!” _

“Exactly!” 

“Quiet. We’re here.” Bill looked through the windows installed in the roof, millions of people stood below. Singing, dancing, drinking, watching a murder film on the T.V.s set up, and doing drugs. 

“Who did we scale a 3 floor building again?”

“Remember the person who made that wood figurine for Will? The brown haired girl?”

“Oh yeah.”

“We’re looking fo-”

“Found her! With the… Gleefuls?”

Tad and Cerneus looked to where Bill was pointing to, it was Beatrice and the Gleeful twins, along with the boy Cerneus had seen at the mall. 

“No, that can’t be…” Tad murmured as Lily waved her hand at a person to come near her.    
Bill looked between the two, “...Do you remember what Pacifica said? That there was two other people who looked like them?” Tad nodded and started to connect the dots, “Oh yeah! They must be the two Pacifica saw!”

“...We should go to a window near them.” Cerneus stood up and walked along the roof of the building, Tad and Bill followed and they all took a seat.

Cerneus cracked the window, letting the voices and blaring music fill the air. 

Lily laughed, “She said it was ‘his musical talent’ that drove her to him.” 

“That's stupid for a reason.” Beatrice snorted.

“Yeah, she said that too.” A voice that Bill felt was familiar made known.

“I still can-” A high pitched scream interrupted the party and startled the three. 

The voice that Cerneus knew sighed, “Why are they taking their time with him?”

“He must’ve said something.” There was a hum of agreement. They bent down to see the four drinking and laughing. 

“Lily, do you know whether or not you guys are gonna sell the jewelry that you got from the  Demo’nrc’s?” They all went silent.

Their eyes widened, no- It couldn’t be! Tad opened his mouth, “H-”

“No. Not all of it. I saw this really pretty ring, it-”

“Is it the one from that guy with purple highlights that you like?” Tad closed his mouth and the three turned back to the window, inching closer.

“N-No! Shut up Dipper!”

“It is!”

“Oh shut it Wirt! Like that music box you snagged?!” Cerneus shoved himself forward but Bill and Tad pulled him away. 

“So they did steal it!” He hissed as his cousins forced him back.

“It was a good melody!” All four of them began to argue and laugh more before something stopped them.

 

“Was that window always open?”

 

Bill, Tad, and Cerneus began to back away, they wanted to speak but knew they would get caught. So they did the next best thing, gesturing like fucking idiots. 

Tad began to wave at the window and whipping his hands up and down, ‘Close the window!’

Bill shook his head violently and made an X with his arms, ‘Hell naw!’

Cerneus rolled his eyes and grabbed them both, moving them away from the window. He pointed at the only door seen and then at their feet, ‘Let’s wait this out.’ The two brothers nodded and sat down next to him.

They waited and watched as some people began to file out, not a lot but it looked like the party just ended. Some druggies walked around and crashed into others, drunkards were being carried by their friends, and several body bags were dragged onto a truck. 

Then all at once, everyone came crashing out. Some of those people were the group that they eavesdropped on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Gideon to have a part but I didn't know what so I made him a messenger dove...
> 
> Critique, Kudos, and Hits are welcomed- I think.


	3. 1 day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it!! And I'm sleep deprived!!!!  
> Next chapter should be the last one though....Maybe the 5th one....
> 
> The guessing is still up for all those who wish to guess!!

☘ - ¤ - ☘

 

Cerneus, Tad, and Bill slid into the car they brought, startling Pacifica and Will. “How did it-”

“Follow the purple Lamborghini!” The two looked shocked before Will turned the steering wheel and moved. “Back to the question, how did it go?”

“We found the thieves.” Will and Pacifica looked back at the three, “WHAT?!”

“Will! Eyes on the road!”

“Sorry!”

Pacifica still looked back at them, “And? Who were they!?”

“We still don’t know exactly, that's why- Will! Park away from the building!” Pacifica looked at the windshield, the Lamborghini had parked at a shack of a house. It wasn’t broken down or anything but it did look off with a purple  _Lamborghini_  next to it….

Three people filed out of the Lamborghini, a brown haired boy and two ‘Gleefuls’. Then two other ‘Gleefuls’ came out of the shack.

“Lily! Dipper! Did you get the Smile Dip?” Tyrone, they presume, came out first. Glaring at them.

“Yeah, yeah Tyrone. Here.” Lily threw a box at him, quickly grabbing before the other girl did.

“Oh! Smile Dip! Can I-

A chorus of ‘Hell no’ echoed amongst them. “Aww…”

“Those were the two I saw at the mall…” Pacifica murmured as they all slowly got out of the car. They hid behind some bushes as the 5 others began going inside.

“Oh yeah, Grunkle Ford came with a shipment. Your mom left with him too.”

Lily hummed as she shut the door, the five crouched down in the bushes and crawled around. They found a small window and jumped down to the bottom of the basement.

They looked around the surprisingly large underground hideout, it wasn’t lit up as bright as they would like it to be but they could clearly see each of them. The corners and walls of the hideout was completely dark, save for a small hallway in the far corner that was below some stairs leading down.

“Hey!” They looked at the nearest wall, the cages were all identical and lined up but only one cage stood out, it holding a small boy. “You gotta leave! Or else your gonna be like us!”

Will covered his mouth as they looked closely to the cages, their eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. Children, women, men, and disfigured bodies were sitting in them.

Pacifica snarled, “What the-”

A loud clang was heard, “Shut it Dipper!” Lily’s voice rang out.

The boy let out a whisper, “Over there!” He pointed at a small crate opening. They all climbed in the opening and looked out from the darkness. The four Gleefuls and the boy came down from the stairs, Lily leading them and the look-alike one leaping down from above.

“Good news everyone! No testing for the rest of the night~!” The crowd of cages sighed and prayed ‘thank you’s.

The one Lily was yelling at, Dipper, sighed and shook his head. “For some Lily, we still need to test out Mabel’s drug.”

The crowd of cages went quiet, “I-I’ll do it….” The young boy who had helped them raised their hand. Pacifica and Will gulped, Lily looked at him and went up to the cage.

She crouched down to his eye level. “....No, not you.” They all sighed in relief.

She went quiet for a bit and Tyrone grabbed another cage. “Edison Fargus. 49, pedophile, and disgusting.”

Mabel jumped up and down, “I don’t care who! I just need my Smile Dip!!” Dipper rolled his eyes and measured out the disgusting packet of candy. “Just 5 more seconds…” He dumped the tablespoon of Smile Dip into a vile. The vile became blue, black, purple, turquoise, clear, red and then settled on a vibrant pink.

“What is even in Smile Dip?” The other boy asked as he looked at the box they bought.

“Good shit Wirt! Thats what!”

“Judging by the color changes, tastes, and the online forum I read- Sugar, Cocaine, Heroin, Crack, Opium, Black Licorice, and the specific drug we had to drag out. Black Asphalt.”

The five hiding had to cover their mouths as the ingredients got listed out, no wonder it was so sickening at first to them…

“Isn't that a type of cement?”

“No- well….” Dipper trailed off with worry.

“Yes and No. This,” Tyrone started to fill up several syringes, “Is a drug. A superficial limit breaker for the human mind.” He went up to Mabel and stuck a syringe filled to the brim into her neck. “And a stability drug for our dear Mabel.”

Wirt shook his head and dragged down the cage of Edison Fargus as he weeped the best he could. His mouth was broken and struggled to even get up as Dipper dragged him out the cage.

“All yours Mabes.”

Edison quickly tried to run but Mabel slammed her fist down into the concrete, shaking the whole floor. Bill tripped and hit some boxes, he quickly grabbed Tad, who grabbed Will, then Pacifica, then finally Cerneus.

They all fell through their hidey hole, now exposed to the black marketers. Lily looked especially shocked, “H-Hey Lily?” Pacifica stammered out.

There was a cracking behind them. Tad looked back at Mabel as she cracked her knuckles and they all saw black as she raised her fist.

 

☠ - ☪ - ☠

 

Dipper groaned as they crowded the Demo’nrc’s bodies together, they were all tied up but not gagged. Wirt and Lily went to go find their intruders car and belongings. Dipper dropped to the ground as Mabel landed another punch into the ground. She was just playing with the old geezer now, if she could have killed him she would’ve done it by now.

“Hnnn….” Dipper looked back as the blonde twin began to stir, “What the- You!”

Dipper could almost laugh as he struggled with the ropes, the other four beginning to become aware of situation.

“What are these roped made of-”

“They’re normal roped I assure you,” Tyrone stooped down to the five and messing with Wills hair.

The older twin growled at Tyrone, “Back off you mangy freak!” Tyrone just glared at him and continued to play with Will

“H-Hey what are y-you doing?” The blue haired one sobbed as Tyrone pinched and pulled out his cheeks.

“Dipper, how can twins have different hair color, eye color, and still have the same genetics? Most importantly the pigment is natural in their hair….” Dipper shrugged as Tyrone got up.

“I’m guessing the same reason why that one over there has multicolored eyes.” Tyrone hummed in agreement as Mabel finally delivered the final blow to the old man.

The squelching of blood and bone cracking echoed in the room. Mabel frowned at the scene in front of her, “Such a disgusting pitiful old man….” She looked back at us, we all shivered.

“We’re baack~!” Lily slammed open the basement door, Wirt following.

“Aand they're awake.” Wirt plopped down a bag, Pacifica's phone dropping out. “Hey! I got that last week, be careful!” Wirt rolled his eyes as he grabbed it, quickly punching in numbers.

Dipper looked over his shoulder, “Your birthday as your password? Really?”

Pacifica growled at Dipper, “Cram it short-stack.”

Bill let out a howl of laughter, then immediately stopped as he watched Lily grab out a knife, more specifically his knife. “I told you we should’ve brought our weapons!”

Dipper snorted as he was kicked by the tallest of the bunch. “So you five were those thieves, so mind telling us which one. I know the one who just got into Pacifica’s phone was the cat.”

Tyrone grumbled as he kicked around some boxes, quickly dropping down to one. “Bull mask was me.”

“I was the nun!” Lily approached them with more beakers and vials, “Mabel was the other dog- Stop it Mabel, it’s dead already.”

“You can’t be too sure!”

“You can! His brain is over there!” Mabel blew a raspberry as she hopped to us, fist dripping with blood.

“Heey! Your the pretty girl that I fought!” She pointed a blood-drenched finger at Pacifica, who scrunched up her face in disgust. Lily threw her something, “Clean up! We need you to do something.”

Mabel grumbled but wiped her hands clean of the blood. “What’s that something?” The two trailed off down the hallway, Tyrone and Wirt following after being called.

“What are you waiting for?”

Dipper looked back at their captures, “Nothing that concerns you, that's what.” The oldest twin looked up at him in shock.

“Dipper! We got a plan!”

“Coming!”

 

☘ - ¤ - ☘

 

“Bill? Bill?! Bill!!” Tad kicked his younger brother as he just looked down the hallway Dipper had gone into, “I think I know how they got in.” They all looked at him shocked.

“And? How did they? Well other than those fucking Gleefuls?”

“They snuck in with the guise of being stage crew-”

“The person that the security guards saw was the other girl, Mabel.”

“B-But the scent th-they smelled?”

“We just saw a girl turn a man into nothing but putty, I think that question was already solved.”

They all shivered as they turned back to the corpse. “That solves some things….”

Cerneus looked at the cages lined up on the wall, “What happened to you all?”

Some cages began to rattle, whine, and moan but only the boy from before answered. “Some were taken and brought. Some were bought….”

“And why are you the only one that can speak?”

“I don’t know. Whenever testing comes along or feeding, they give me special treatment.” Cerneus frowned, why just him? Unless...

“....How did you get here?”

The boy went quiet for a bit, “....My older brother sold me to pay off debt….”

The others looked up at the Cerneus, confused with the question. “Cerneus, what’s going-”

“We’ve got a plan~!” Lily came through the hallway and saw the little chat they had with the boy.

She smiled and tapped down on the cage, “Are you worried about this little one? Don’t worry about him.”  

The boy gulped and slowly inched away from Lily as she crouched down and patted his head, Cerneus squinting as he saw some silver hair.

“Oh yeah, the plan,” She looked back at them, “Your gonna stay here for a while~”

“WHAT!?”

The statement was followed up by loud shouts, Lily covering her ears….and mouth. Oh no.

 

☠ - ☪ - ☠

 

Lily let out a loud exhale as the gas they were using to drug the Demo’nrcs was fading away. She patted Gibson on the head as he shook in terror at what she did.

“M-My lady, wh-whats gon-going to happen to t-them?” He stuttered out quickly, correcting himself as the hand on his head grew heavier with each word.

“Like I said Gibson, we’re going to have them stay here for a while.” Her hand retracted, grabbing Tad by the collar of his shirt.

“B-But what about hi-their families?” She looked back at the shaking 12 year old and simply smiled while saying, “Two more months.”

Gibson looked at her shocked as more of the black marketers came out to grab a person each.

Mabel quickly catching his eye, went to pat him on the head, “Can you feed Waddles? Because the gas isn’t gonna take a long time and I haven’t fed him.”

She unlocked his cage and he shakily nodded as he went up the stairs. Mabel watched him disappear behind the basement door and listened closely as he let out a small squeak of surprise when Waddles oinked at him.

“Why are we still giving him special treatment again?”

Lily, Dipper and Wirt decided to give up on carrying their Demo’nrc and decided to just drag them to the rooms, Tyrone and Mabel being the only strong ones enough to do so.

“Because! He was a gift from Gideon!” Lily huffed as they all dragged on down the hallway. Dipper objected and they began to argue as they carried on.

 

♝-▼

 

Tyrone followed silently but stopped at his Demo’nrc room, “We’re here. So stop arguing like children.”

They all gulped as he went inside and dropped the blue haired twin on a bed. A small cry of pain echoed in the dimly lit room, Tyrone quickly dismissed it and sat down on the opposite side of the bed. Tyrone quickly remembered why they were doing such a stupid thing,

_“We should keep them!” Lily quickly exclaimed as they gathered. They all looked at her like she was crazy- wait no she is._

_Mabel quickly agreed, “Oh! Oh! I want the girl!”_

_Dipper and Wirt looked at her with disbelief, then at Tyrone, and back at the two girls. “Why?!”_

_“I’m on their side with this my dears, why should we… keep those Demo’nrcs? Are you two just playing favourites for new pets after Gibson leaves?”_

_Lily just ignored them, “I know the way you think dear brother, so I know that you like the blue haired one.” Tyrone looked away, “So in total- three votes over two!”_

_Dipper and Wirt looked at her in disbelief, “We were voting on this!?”_

_Lily ignored them as she grabbed flicked a switch in a panel and typed some numbers in. “Hey! Lily!” She left and closed the hallway door._

A small grab on his shirt shocked him into reality, he looked over to the boy and quickly grabbed his arm before Will could punch him.

“Nice try.” Tyrone quickly threw him into the backboard of the bed, “But not good enough.” Will glared up at him but he just looked like a small kicked puppy, Tyrone covered his mouth before he could laugh.

“I’m willing to give you more attempts and teach you- well, if your even up for it.” Will wiped away his tears and rushed up to him.

“So that’s a yes then.”

 

♕-♘

 

Mabel threw the knocked out girl on the bed in the corner, earning a soft groan of pain. “Hi I’m Mabel! What's your name?” Pacifica now sat up and went to the corner of the bed as Mabel sat down on the floor.

Pacifica just looked at her, her mind screaming with ways to escape. “I-Its Pacifica. Pacifica Demo’nrc Northwest! And you will treat me with respect!”

Mabel looked at the girl and took a few moments before she let out a small giggle. “Your just like a friend I used to know… Do you have any pets?!”

Pacifica just stared at the girl in confusion, why was this girl that annihilated a fat man with no more than he fist being nice to her? Gulping, Pacifica decided to answer, “Yeah...Two peacocks and a monkey.”

Mabel smiled brightly, “A monkey!? Two Peacocks?! Lucky!!”

“D-Do you have any pets?”

“Yeah! A pig named Waddles! But since we’re always so busy, I keep on forgetting to feed him! So I make Gibson do it when I can’t!”

“Gibson?”

“Yeah! The boy you were talking to in the cage.”

Oh so his name was Gibson and his brother… “What happened to him-”

“And his brother? Dunno, Dipper just told me straight up that Gideon gave him to us.”

“Gideon?”

“His older brother!”

“O-Oh…” Pacifica looked down at the ground but became startled when something hit the wall she was leaning on. “Seems like you cousin woke up!”

She stood up and looked at the wall. “Will-”

“Oh he’s gonna be fine!” Mabel grabbed her shoulders and forced her to sit down on the floor.

“My cousin has morals you know!”

 

♚-♖

 

Cerneus glared at the boy in front of him, the boy had the audacity to slam a copy of _Moby Dick_ at his head. Wirt didn’t look too happy either despite having brought the Demo’nrc down, he had been slammed into the wall as soon as he closed the door to the room.

“Aren’t you gonna kill me?” Cerneus nodded towards the knife on Wirts belt, “-because I’m sure you can.”

Wirt shook his head as he rubbed his neck, “Lily and Mabel would get mad at me.”

“Why would they?”

“...” Wirt looked down at the knife on his belt, why would they get mad? It wasn’t like they were gonna stay long in this house- unless…

He smiled, “Can’t say but can you deal with this for at least two days?”

Cerneus narrowed his eyes, “Why two days?”

“Can’t say but there's the bathroom, I’ll bring you food, and a book.” Cerneus tried to stand as Wirt opened the door but fell back as Wirt threw Moby Dick harder at his head.

Wirt waved good-bye as he left, “You can have that book!”

Cerneus rubbed his head as he growled at the door. He looked around the room, it wasn’t bad to be honest, the bed was in good condition, the bathroom looked clean, a small desk was placed in the corner with a chair, and a bookshelf- Wait a minute...

He stood up and scanned the books, none of them had a titles on their spine. It would’ve been fine and unnoticeable if they were story books but they weren’t.

Cerneus took off one of the books that was stacked on top of the bookshelf, they didn’t have titles on the front or back either. He opened it and flipped through the pages, landing on the last one that had writing.

 

_September 23, 19XX_

_I can’t feel my legs. I can barely even feel my fingers as I write this... I can’t even remember my name._ ~~_Thicamoruns shaevuuierkkma!!!¡¡¡¡mdiaiihfhfnmmm_ ~~

_I remember what he’s doing. He’s doing something! Something huge! I-I can hear the screams… they don’t sound like a people- they sound like animals!_

~~_Anhbla4syeo6hol06vesairemclius8579hs0votphklsi039jdliajn4jhcudts924tmkfo8s!!!!¡¡¡¡¡dnoanmmmeommm!!_ ~~

 

_I can barely write now. I’m beginning to mistake letters and numbers, jumble them together, seeing things that aren’t---_

 

_He’s here now. The evil whom I called my friend, he’s whispering and coaxing me to hurry up with this last entry. I don’t know what will happen to me but I do know where I’ll be going after this._

_If someone is reading this, please heed my warnings:_

_If they choose to torture you, they want something._

_If they inject you with something, they never mean to._

_If they just kidnap you, they will let you free._

_I have to go now, so I hope that you will find a way to live. If you do find a way out of this hell, get help. Run fast, don’t look back when you hear the screams. Run. Live._

 

_Sincerely,_

 

Fiddleford Mcgucket

 

Cerneus slammed the book closed as thee door opened slightly and Wirt came in with a plate of food.

“I don’t know who wrote that book.” He sat down on the chair and placed the food on the table. “I was here long after that person's death. Also, dinner is eggs.”

Cerneus looked down at the plate and Wirt gave him a fork, a _Hello Kitty_ fork. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Wirt shook his head and got up, “The plates paper, fork is dull- I’ll be back in 15 minutes.”

Cerneus looked at Wirt as he left to the door, if only he could….

Cerneus quickly sprinted at Wirt but he quickly opened and slammed the door in his face. “Nice try beanstalk!” Cerneus growled and threw himself back at the door, barely doing anything but bruising his right side.

“Just eat the food!”

Cerneus rolled his eyes and stared at the pink Hello Kitty fork. This was gonna be a long 15 minutes...

 

♞ - ▣

 

Lily closed the door of the room as she heard stirring on the bed. “Do you hate me now Tad?”

She looked back at the sharp and piercing purple eyes that could challenge even her brothers glare. “...So you do.” Sighing, she sat down in a chair.

She glared back and Tad dropped his gaze to the bed sheet, “If you got something to say, say it already.”

“Why,” Tad clenched his hands, “are you doing all of this…”

“The keeping you captive, the black market and human mutilation, or the ‘I robbed you’ part?”

Tads hands started to shake, “All of them!!”

Lily looked shocked at first then began to tap her fingers on the desk next to her, “...Tad, look at the bookshelf.”

He looked and saw that there was stacks upon stacks of books, “And what of it?”

Lily got up and began to feel the many book spines before stopping at one, “This book was always my favourite. This was my father’s journal,” She opened it and flipped to a page she knew well, “he would record all the mishaps and experiments he and my uncle would do…”

She placed several bookmarks in it and handed out for Tad to grab, “Read the bookmarked pages.” Tad grabbed it carefully and opened it up to the page. He didn’t hear the door the close as he began to read the book.

 

_December 21, 19XX,_

_My stupid dolt of a brother decided to drag me into a Black Forest, bad idea really. Well, that was before he told me we got a business deal and they refused to meet anywhere but there. Why? I don’t know._

_We were seated at a V.I.P. area. A VIP AREA._

_I had asked my brother what did our business partner want from us so much that we were seated so high class._

_He said ‘I don’t know’ Like a fucking idiot._

_Then two men sat in front of us as we argued, they were twins most likely but one had six fingers.They introduced themselves as ‘Stanley and Stanford Pines.’_

_They wanted to set up a business deal. In exchange the intelligence fearless behavior we had, they were going to give us 1 million by the end of the deal._

_We accepted._

 

Tad stopped and looked for the next bookmark, this still never explained anything.

 

_January 1st, 19XX,_

_The business deals we had with the two Pines was going well to be honest! But we had also met the other people in our plans, their two nieces._

_Lilith and Luna Pines. They were both similarly dressed, veils and black clothing._

_Lilith was surprisingly strong and not just physically, she was immune and resistant to every drug known to man! But she was also cold and distant, she never really talked to us or her uncles during our experiments._

_Luna was…...ecstatic to say the least. She was fast, had scarily good hearing, and was loud above all. When she walked she couldn’t go somewhere without slamming into something or someone. When I asked the Ford about her he just waved me off with a ‘you’ll see soon.’_

_I still don’t know what he meant by that as I write this._

 

Tad rubbed his eyes, was Lily just throwing him in a goose chase? He continued none the least.

 

_March 23, 19XX_

_We started up the experiment and I finally found out what Ford meant._

_The experiment was a portal. A portal to where? No idea. But that didn’t concern me when I found out why we were making this._

_Lilith had a sickness and Luna was blind._

_Why this had to do with a portal? It wasn’t a portal. It was a miracle machine for their two nieces. They had thrown an old man and something came out of it, a blue mist. It immediately went to Lilith and she looked better._

_The portal then crashed down due to the lack of electricity and crappy parts we had.  Ford slam-_

 

Tad closed the book, “So the robber-”

“Was to fund the portal.” Lily grabbed the book and placed a plate of eggs in front of with him with a plastic fork. “We would’ve given you chopsticks but Dipper got stabbed in the shoulder by your brother.”

 

♔-♗

 

Dipper rubbed his shoulder where Bill stabbed him with fucking _chopsticks_. “Stop rubbing it bro-bro.” He looked at Mabel as she closed the first aid kit.

He grumbled under his breath, “Yeah, yeah…”

“Also stop eating your shirt.” He immediately spat out his shirt in shock, glaring at Mabel as she laughed. “How was he before he stabbed you with chopsticks?”

Dill glared at the broken chopsticks and pieces of wood on the table as he remembered the conversation they had,

_When Dipper dragged Bill into the room, his immediate thing to do was handcuff the guy to the bed and wait until he woke up._

_Dipper decided to read the many journals on the shelves while he waited, “So! Your the doe mask and the person I met in the ballroom.”_

_Shocked, he looked up at Bill and nodded. Bill almost got up but was held down by the cuffs on his wrists, stifling a laugh Bill smiled._

_“Ooh~ Kinky!” Bill then decided to go on talking and asking questions, Dipper only answering a few small ones._

_Dipper leaned down and rubbed his head as Bill decided to go on about cousin’s ‘stupid parents’, a knock on the door signaled him to grab the plate of food from Wirt._

_When he did, he reached for the Hello Kitty fork but Wirt declined and gave him the chopsticks instead. After Dipper put the chopsticks and plate of eggs on the table, he went to Bill and unlocked his handcuffs and walked away as Bill went to the food immediately._

_Dipper heard a snapping sound and after he opened the door slightly, Bill jammed two broken chopsticks into his right shoulder. Dipper leaned forward and brought his head back, slamming his skull into Bills nose._

_After Bill fell back, Dipper went outside and closed the door behind him with a slam._

Dipper shuddered when he remembered that he had to collect the plate again soon. “How about you grab his plate instead?”

“No can do Dipping sauce!” Mabel shook her head but Lily stopped her before she could walk back into the hallway.

“No, that seems like a good idea Dipper!”

“Meaning what dear sister?” Tyrone came out of the hallway.

“I can grab Mabel’s plate, Dipper can get Tyrone’s, Tyrone can get Wirt’s, Mabel can get Dipper's and Wirt can grab mine! You know, to make sure nobody killed the theirs!”

“That does sound like a good idea….” Wirt mumbled as he spooned some soup from a pot and poured it in glass bowls. “And I need a break from throwing things at Cernu- Cerr-”

“Cerneus.”

“Cren- Yeah what Tyrone said!” Huffing, Wirt placed the 5 bowls of soup on the table.

“But Lily, aren’t we gonna leave-” Lily shushed him.

“You’ll see when the time comes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who ever read Checkerboard - Rehabilitation will slowly understand who Gibson is~
> 
> The guessing is still up for all those who wish to guess!!


	4. 2 Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the circus,

♞-♕

 

Lily hummed as she walked into the hallway, stopping at Pacificas room and entering. She held up a hand above her head and caught the chair Pacifica was trying to slam on her head. 

 

“Please do not make this hard and if you want we could have a conversation too. And don’t lie to me, I know you like her conversations.” Pacifica gulped as Lily ripped the chair from her hands and closed the door. 

 

She placed the chair back down near the desk and sat in it, “I also know you have questions.”

 

Pacifica sat down on the bed then took a deep breathe and looked Lily straight in the eyes,”What truly happened to Gibson?”

 

Lily hummed as she thought back to the two siblings, “His Older brother- Gideon, was a drug addict. Now because of this, he collected an immense dept-”

 

Pacifica interrupted her, “I know that part already.” 

 

“Well, did you know that Gibson wasn’t actually sold to us?”

 

“N-No.” Pacifica looked at her with confusion, then why was he…

 

“Gibson is just doing this for redemption. He has- well had a friend. And that girl was the one who paid the debt Gideon collected.”

 

“How did she-?” Pacifica fumbled her fingers.

 

Lily smiled and her eyes gave off a sadistic glow. “Guess.” 

 

Pacifica thought for a second before coming to the answer, “She was killed…?”

 

“Yeah but it was fast and a non painful death. Like Mabel said- We have morals.” Lily reasoned, catching Pacificas look of horror when she looked at her.

 

Lily sighed as she saw the look on Pacificas face. It really did remind Lily of that chery, wide eyed, bleached blonde girl. “Now that I think about it, you really do remind me of her.”

 

“What was her name?”

 

“Paris Southeast, I think. I never really listened to her when Mabel introduced her to us…”

 

“P-Paris?” 

 

Lily nodded and Pacifica began to curl up. Lily stood up, “Are you okay?”

 

Pacifica nodded and waved Lily off, “Yeah- I just… I just need to be alone….”

 

“If you say so…”

 

♚-♝

 

Cerneus glared at the door as Tyrone came inside, “Where’s the other one?”

 

“Making sure my sister didn’t have sex with your cousin.” Cerneus grimaced at the thought while he watched Tyrone grab the half eaten plate of eggs. 

 

“Not hungry or- Oh. So that’s why Wirt had the Hello Kitty fork.” Tyrone inspected the fork and gave Cerneus a pitiful look, “My cousin is in charge of you tomorrow, so he’ll give you real utensils.”

 

Cerneus ignored his comment and reached out for the journal from before, “This journal-”

 

“I don’t know who wrote that either if you want to know.” Tyrone walked to the door, “But I do know what happened to him, it’s in another journal though.”

 

♗-▼

 

Dipper cracked the door open and slid inside, he looked at the slumbering boy in the bed. He shimmied across the room to the desk in the corner, stopping when he heard the boy stirring and then crying more. 

 

To be honest, Dipper was expecting far worse than sneaking in and out of a room of a crying boy. He quickly grabbed the plate and dulled plastic fork, taking one last look around the room he began walking back to the door.

 

“T-Tyrone?”

 

Dipper stopped. He became dead silent as Will looked around the room but laid back down he all he saw was the darkness of the room. 

 

Shaking, he slowly creeped out the room and closed the door softly. “How did it go?” Dipper jumped when he saw Tyrone.

 

“The room felt like waking up an innocent child.” Dipper deadpanned.

 

Tyrone just shook his head with a smile and shooed Dipper out the hallway.

 

♖ - ▣

 

Wirt opened the door to Tad’s room, immediately seeing him reading the many stacked journals. He looked up from his book and saw Wirt as he went to grab the empty plate, “Where’s Lily?”

 

“She’s with Pacifica.” Tad hummed and looked back at his book, the room became silent.

 

“Um- Wirt was it?” Wirt looked back at Tad, hand on the doorknob. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Why are you doing this?”

 

Wirt grabbed the plate off the table, “Doing what? Grabbing the plate? Or-”

 

“You robbed us and are now keeping us here, why?”

 

“...I don’t know either. But we will let you go, if you want to know.”

 

“Wait a minute-!” Wirt closed the door behind him.

 

♘-♔

 

“Hi! My names Mabel! What's yours?”

 

Mabel looked down at Bill, he was handcuffed back on the bed after he ate. 

 

“Well, Shooting Star-”

 

“How’d you know my code name!? Are you secretly a psychic?!” Bill’s smiled twitched as the girl began to speak faster than a normal person. 

 

“Okay- Wait. Hey! STOP IT!” Mabel stopped talking when she noticed his eyes that were now blood red. 

 

“Ooh how did your eyes do that?”

 

“One question at a time Shooting Star. First of all, my name is Bill Demo’nrc Cipher, no I’m not a psychic- you’re just wearing a sweater with a shooting star, and lastly I don’t know. It turns red when I’m mad but its yellow when I’m not.”

 

Mabel nodded and looked around the room, “Oh! Do you have any pets?!”

 

“No. Couldn’t keep any since my family deemed me a threat to nature itself.” Bill thought back to the birds, the rabbits, the pigs, then the foxes, the wolves, and even the bears. 

“Oh! What’s your best kill!?”

 

“A huge grizzly bear when I was 9.”

 

“You were able to ki-”

 

The door opened and they both looked back at Lily. “Mabel~ Something is happening to the girl, she won’t stop crying! It’s been over an hour!!”

 

Mabel got up and went to her, “What did you do!?”

 

“I just told her about Paris!” The room went silent. 

 

Mabel frowned and looked at the ground, “...Sorry Mabel.”

 

“Paris? Like in blonde hair, green eyes, upbeat and caring attitude?” Bill asked from his place on the bed.

 

They looked at him, “Yeah? Did you know her?”

 

“Of course I did! She was Pacifica’s sister!” Mabel's irisis shrunk to a mere dot. 

 

She toppled over her feet and crawled over to Bill’s bed, “P-Paris was a Demo’nrc?”

 

“Yeah! Of course, but judging by your reactions- she must’ve changed her name when she left.” Bill grumbled as he looked across the room at Lily then at Mabel.

 

Mabel looked at the ground horrified, she started to twitch and shake. Her hands on the bed frame clenched tighter and tighter- then crushing it in her grasp. 

 

“Woah! WoAH! WOAH! SHOOTING STAR-” Bill didn’t finish as he watched Lily stab a needle into her neck. 

 

Lily looked at Bill and put a finger to her lips, “Can you do something for me?”

 

Bill glared at the girl as she began to drag Mabel away, “And that something is?”

 

“Never mention Paris or Mabel in the same sentence or in the same area to your cousin.” She closed the door.

 

(Day ♞♝-♖-♗♘ Later)

 

Wirt and Dipper grabbed objects that were important and quickly shoved them in boxes, taking look overs on somewhat fragile things. At the same time Tyrone and Lily quickly rushing up with vials, drugs, and books as Mabel rushed in and out, grabbing three boxes at a time and putting them in the different cars outside. 

 

“Where's the card-”

 

“In the kitchen!”

 

Lily grabbed a cardboard box and began to neatly stack the books, Tyrone grabbing some metal cases and placing each vial inside. 

 

“Why did we put this off to the last second!?”

 

“I don’t know- Why did we Lily!?”

 

“This isn’t my fault!!”

 

Wirt slammed down boxes in between the two twins, “Enough! Grab more stuff and pack faster!!”

 

The twins gulped and grabbed more stuff to put in boxes, mainly books. Lily looked down the basement stairway, “Should we let them-?”

 

Tyrone quickly taped a box closed and grabbed a sharpie, writing a E-X on it. “No. Tonight before we leave.” 

 

Mabel rushed in and out, grabbing three boxes at a time and putting them in the different cars outside. 

 

She looked at her watch and then at Dipper. “Are we gonna set up ‘it’ now or not!?”

 

“What- Oh that! Shit!” Dipper quickly shoved a box to Mabel and ran down the steps to set ‘it’ up. 

 

“ALSO LET GIBSON HELP US!!!” Dipper stopped at the shivering boys cage and unhinged the lock. He nodded up the stairs, “You heard her.” 

 

The boy quickly ran up the stairs as Dipper dragged some cages aside, lifting up some tiles to uncover a black box. 

 

“You better work with all that work we shoved into you….”

 

▼-♔♕♚- ▣

 

Bill woke up at the sound of his door slamming closed, he looked around and the room and made a move to get up and see better. He immediately sat up when he didn’t feel the restriction of the cuffs. 

 

He rubbed his wrists, “What the…..” He looked up to the open  door, what are those idiots doing?! 

 

Bill peeked his head out the door, all he heard was the silence. Then a door in front of him opened, “B-Bill?” 

 

“Will!” Another door opened and a confused Pacifica came out. “What is-”

 

The door next to Bill opened, “Tad!”

 

They grouped together and hugged but a hand landed on his head, he got pulled back at looked up at the multicolored eyes of disappointment he knew all too well. “What is going on?”

 

They all shrugged and started to list out what they did before coming to a single conclusion when they said ‘I smelled something strange’.

 

All five of them were drugged to sleep but for how long? They didn’t know.

 

Bill looked out the hallway and motioned everyone to follow, the whole basement was deprived of not only sound but also equipment. “Did they just up and left?” Bill did a 360 from the middle of the floor.

 

Pacifica walked up the basement stairs and tried to open the doors. “But the doors are locked… Do any of you have a bo-”

 

There was a crashing sound; they looked at the window Bill had broken.

 

“Found a way out.” The cages began to moan and cry out. 

 

“We’ll come back and get you help. Don’t worry.” Pacifica reassured them when they went to the window and climbed. The moaning got louder and louder with each of them climbing out.

 

Tad turned back to the woods as Will was the last one to climb out. “Search for the roads through the woods or go inside and find a phone?” 

 

A small chorus of ‘phone’ rang out and they searched around the house. “Found the door!” Pacifica bellowed out. They went to where her voice rang out and opened the door, the whole house inside was deserted and deprived of any evidence of life.

 

“So they really- Hey! our stuff!”

 

They all looked at the bag placed on the table and sorted through it, grabbing their phones and immediately told their parents to get them. 

 

Then they waited until a limo came to the front of the house, they all got in and as they were leaving they phoned the police anonymously and said where to find all the people.

 

☗-♞♝-♖♜-♗♘-☖

 

Wirt piled a few boxes on the back of a pickup truck, watching as Mabel, Lily, and Tyrone carry out the last of them. Wirt grabbed the two that Lily was holding and slid it into the van his sister was currently sleeping in. 

 

“C’mon! Hurry up!” Ford shouted as he warmed up a truck that Lily and Tyrone slipped in. Dipper ran out of the house and closed the door, quickly sliding into the pickup truck with Mabel and Stan. 

 

He shook his head as his mother warmed up the can and they all left to the right safehouse. He quickly opened up his phone and congratulated Beatrice and Lorna on their wedding, while they congratulated him on their completion. 

 

But this heist wasn’t over. Not yet with Ford or Stan at least.

 

▼-♔♕♚- ▣

  
  


As soon as they all got home, the first thing they did was take a bath and change into diffrent clothes. The second was to gather and watch the news as they broadcasted the discovery of the black market hideout.

 

“The police are entering right now,” A lady was hanging on to the edge of a helicopter door, the camera focused on the scene below it though. 

 

Some people began to run out of the house- some of them were blood drenched or clothless. Or both. Pacifica frowned, “Shouldn’t they be more content to stay with the police officers?”

 

“Yeah but maybe they have trauma? I mean- they just got out of captivity….”

 

“People are now beginnin- OH MY GOD!” A large rainbow colored bubble appeared, keeping both the officers and the escaping captives inside. 

 

Bill ran up to the bottom of the T.V. and gawked at it. “What the hell is that!?”

 

“Bill! Back away from the T.V! We can’t see!” He grumbled but compiled as the news lady began to describe what was happening.

 

“We are just getting word that not even the authorities know-” She stopped and looked back, the camera changing the perspective and moving to focus solely on the bubble. 

 

Or what happened inside it. The house exploded and the bubble popped open, sending not the explosion but a wavelength. 

 

The helicopter began to drop and flicker on and off, yelling and screaming filled the room as they watched the news team change to a man sitting down. Also gawking at the seen.

 

The camera came back on but there was only the faint image of a person slammed down on forest floor. Cerneus quickly turned the T.V. off. 

 

The five young heirs sat in silence but they all thought the same thing, It finally made sense now; the cracked doors, the absence of anything living or not, all of their stuff, and the captives-  

 

Oh god….the captives weren’t begging for help because they were in cages- they were begging them to stop the bomb that would kill them. The same bomb that just destroyed the whole house, the basement, and killed the people inside and around it.

 

Cerneus’s voice rang out, “They fucking planned this.” 

 

Bill broke a vase.

 

� - ¤ - �

 

Over the next few days, they decided to just find those thieves themselves since the police were now incinerated. Tad and Will searched online for any thing ‘Gleeful Twins’ but as they looked, all the online forums, the websites, the fanfiction- everything was gone.

 

After Tad had told Bill and Pacifica that the other twins last name was ‘Pines’ they searched. But just like the Gleeful’s- nothing came up. The house was looked up online by Cerneus since he couldn’t search up ‘Wirt’ without the stupid ‘do you mean-’ message with no results. There wasn’t anything but he had Tad hack into the police reports.

 

The report was old, not revised or even seen since it was first written. The town was abandoned after a whole town disappeared. Nobody outside or near the town knew what happened, one second there was a bustily and upbeat town then suddenly- poof! All the towns people was gone. Nobody would even moved in the deserted houses!

 

“Is there a list of the people who lived in the town?” Bill leaned over the chair that Cerneus was sitting in. “Yeah, I think I saw it right….here.”

 

A whole list of people with either mugshots, school ID picture, or driver license showed up. They scrolled through the pictures and stopped at a Gibson and Gideon Gleeful. 

 

“Hey! Think y’all better see this….” Bill yelled.

 

Pacifica just shrugged when she saw the pictures, “Gibson and his brother-?”

 

“Yeah. Read their last name.”

 

They all took a second before they asked why, Cerneus scrolled down the missing citizens and stopped at their five capturers. Mabel was smiling while Dipper frowned and looked away, Wirt Paulmer just nervously looked at the camera with a shaken smile.

 

But the thing that surprised them most were Lily and Tyrone’s School Ids. Lily’s eyes gave off a glowing effect while Tyrone just made the room colder with just his glance. They read the last names of them both. 

 

It wasn’t Gleeful or Pines. It was  _ Ursadies _ . 

 

Tad covered his mouth, “Why would they-”

 

“We don’t know. And let’s leave it like that.” They all fell silent at the statement and went back to looking for them. 

 

After a few weeks, they dropped the investigation. There was no ‘Gleeful Twins!’, just like there was no Mabel and Dipper Pines and Walter Paulmer. The search engines were completely blank. They asked Enoch about the Cloud King. President's daughter but even she and her newly wedded wife disappeared from public view.

 

But just like before, they went on continued with their lives and forgot the events. 

 

Tad, Bill, and Will became the new CEO and Presidents of the Mindscape Company. Cerneus inherited the Edelwood company and made the company the most dangerous to work in. Pacifica became a fashion designer and worked with both the Mindscape and Edelwood company before she branched off and made her own clothing company.

 

♕♘

 

Pacifica sipped at her smoothie, reading a magazine she saw on the stand next to the cash register of the café. Somebody tapped on her shoulder and looked behind her with wide eyes.

 

“U-Um miss Pacifica?”

 

Pacifica looked back and saw the little boy she saw in the cage all those years ago, except he was taller and less chubby... and had a pig cradeled in his arms.

 

“Gibson?” 

 

Gibson smiled and nodded, “So you do remember me.” He stayed standing but moved to the side.

 

“Yeah but how did you-” She heard somebody sit on the chair in front of her. 

 

“Hey Pacifica.” 

 

♚♖

 

Cerneus glided along the hallway, he was going to late for his meeting by this point-

 

He stumbled over someone, he looked at the person enraged. “Hey! What the h-”

 

He stopped before he could yell, the ‘person’ was just a child. No more than 8, he couldn’t be mad at a small kid who didn't know what he did.... But he could be mad at who ever brought them inside the building and left them unsupervised.

 

He glared down at the boy, “What are you doing here kid?”

 

The boy just looked at him in awe before snapping away when they heard a croak, “Jason Funderburker! There you are!” 

 

Cerneus just watched as the small boy went to a  _ frog  _ and grabbed it. “Kid. Answer  the question.”

 

“What question Mr. Tree?” Aaand there was the insult.

 

“What are you-!?” 

 

“Greg! There…” Cerneus stared at the person that came to get the boy. He didn’t look any older than before, probably a little taller but not at all different with facial features. “You are… We gotta go.”

 

“Aye, Aye! Captain Wirt!” The boy, Greg, went up to Wirt and they both began to leave. 

 

Cerneus checked his watch, he was already late, he looked back between the hallway leading to the meeting and the boy on his way out the building. He groaned and hesitated before coming to a conclusion.

 

Fuck the meeting.

 

“Hey Cat Mask, wait!”

 

♔♗

 

Bill kept on clicking his pen as the meeting he was in began to south. Not only did Cerneus, Tad, and Will not come, the presenter and the whole meeting wasn’t even staying on topic!

 

“And my wife-”

 

Bill shoved his seat to the side and walked off to the door, “Meetings over! Get out!”

 

The business men began to fret before grabbing their stuff and booking it out the office room when they saw his eyes turning blood red.  He rolled his eyes as the last person ran out the door across from him, “Idiots. All of them…” Bill walked to his office, sliding down the wall and sighing as soon as he closed the door.

 

“You know, your gonna have to improve your people skills if you want to get more people to like you.”

 

Bill snapped his eyes open and looked to his desk, lo and behold, Mason Dipper  _ fucking _ Pines was sitting in his chair. 

 

Growling, he stood up and glared at him with blood red eyes, “What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing. Here.”

 

Dipper rolled his eyes and walked over to the window, “Don’t remember. Oh look, there's your brothers.” He waved down through the window.  

 

Bill groaned and rubbed his eyes as he sat down in his chair, “Just get out and leave my-”

 

“I want to make a deal.”

 

Bill blinked at the boy, mouth agape. “What did you just say?”

 

▼♞

 

Tad typed in the last of the numbers for the accounting report that was due. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, “Coffee?”

 

“No, I’m good but th-” He looked at Lily as she placed a coffee cup on his desk. She just laughed as he gawked at her appearance. She wasn’t wearing anything flashy or fancy like her shows, she just wore normal office clothes. She looked normal.

 

“A lot of people gave me that look when I came in too,” She sat down on a nearby office chair, “Two years, can you believe it?” 

 

Tad gulped, “L-Lily, why are you here?”

 

“I’ll tell you later~ but for now…” She opened her coffee cup lid and downed the boiling liquid in one go. “Drink up!”

 

Tad didn’t have the time to react as she grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the whole building. Worst of all, he spilled his coffee on his paperwork when he tried to grab it. 

 

“C’mon! We still got a day to burn before Dipper can make the deal!”

 

“What deal!?”

 

Lily turned back to him with a smile, “You’ll see!”

 

▼♝

 

Will rocked back and forth on the floor as he heard other people come in and out of the small office. He had been hiding from everyone since he didn’t want to go to the meeting Bill had arranged. 

 

He stilled when he saw two feet stand in front of his hiding space, “Will, I know you hear me.”

 

Will wiped his eyes as he slowly inched out of hiding spot, no it couldn’t be…

 

“T-Tyrone?”

 

Will got out to see the man, and was shocked to say the least. He wasn’t wearing anything formal, just a dress shirt, trousers, and leather shoes. 

 

Tyrone grabbed his arm and they left the office, Will crying as people began to watch him with sincere looks.

 

“Tyrone!” Will looked over to see Lily and Tad walking their way, “is Dipper already-?”

 

“Before you give out the plan, yes. Also your buying.”

 

The two were dragged outside into the parking lot, “What!? No way! I paid yesterday!”

 

“Yeah. Yesterday morning.”

 

“We’re counting evenings now?!” They were brought to a huge truck, Will and Tyrone hopping into the back while Tad and Mabel sat in the front. “Why can’t Wirt pay!?”

 

“He paid this morning. And he’s already at the café with Mabel and Gibson.”

 

Mabel quickly pointed out the seatbelts and started the car, “I thought he was going to wait for us!”

 

“He did. And Greg let loose his frog collections.”

 

“I thought I heard croaking!”

 

Tad and Will just looked at each other and nodded, “What is going on?!”   
  


Mabel and Tyrone just smiled as they came to an abrupt stop, “Into the café first!”

 

Will and Tad fell forward and was dragged out by the twins into a quiet but barely empty café. Tad and Will spotted a scared Pacifica sitting with a happy Mabel and Cerneus sitting in a booth with Wirt across from him.

 

Mabel waved them over and looked behind them, “Candy! Grenda! Parfait double chocolate!” Two girls working behind the counter nodded and went into the kitchen.

 

☏ - ❉ - ☏

 

“Now for the explanation.” They were all seated around a huge table that was set up together, Candy and Grenda stood behind the counter and kept watch as they began to talk. 

 

“As you might of known already, all the people in the town that we,” She motioned to the group of criminals, ”were raised in disappeared. They all didn’t disappear, they just became more involved with the black market, us included.”

 

Cerneus growled, “That still doesn’t answer for why your all here now of all times-”

 

“We’re getting to that part.” Wirt interrupted him as he drank the last of his coffee and motioned for Candy, “Despite our town being involved with the black market, we were poor and in bad shape.”

 

Mabel continued on, “So in order to avoid taxes, we all decided to book it!” She ate the last of her parfait, “But since we all began to make up with our riches, we’re slowly coming back to society!” 

 

“And in a society, we need not only jobs, but identities. If we own a home already in Gravity Falls, we move back in and redesign it. If we want a job, fake names or new businesses.” He motioned back to the baristas, “This café is an example of that.” 

 

Tyrone brought out his phone and laid it down on the table. “But it doesn’t work out for everyone.”

 

Pacifica lifted an eyebrow and looked around the room, “I’m sorry but I still don't understand why we’re being brought in.”

 

Lily hummed, “Me and Tyrone already made a name in this nation so we can’t get a normal job. Gibson’s older brother was caught and verified already so he can’t get noticed too much. Plus, we don’t need to rob or traffic things anymore.” 

 

Tad narrowed his eyes as he thought back to what he had heard back in the hallways and what he had read in the rooms, “Your mother-”

 

“Last week, success-” Tyrone's phone rang and ‘Dipper’ was brought up in bold. Tyrone answered it and put it on speaker. 

 

“We all sign the contract at 6:30.”

 

Will’s phone began to ring and he fumbled with it before Tad grabbed it and put Bill on speaker also. “We’re all making a contract with those dumb-”

 

Lily laughed and interrupted him, “Your on speaker  **Sir** .” 

 

“Oh jesus christ.”

 

Pacifica grabbed the phone and put the speaker near her, “Bill. What’s going on?”

 

The line was silent before he answered, “Be prepared for more workers in the companies everyone.” 

 

Cerneus grabbed the phone and growled into it, “BILL What did you do!?”

 

“I believe ‘I made a deal with the devil ought to answer that.”

 

“You certainly got that right!” Dipper yelled but it came from Wills phone instead of Tyrone’s.

 

They all fell silent until Mabel yelled into Tyrone’s phone, “Are you two in the same room!?”

 

Both never answered before both of the lines hung up. 


	5. 2 months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 months passed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof- Just got out of finals here....I'm so sorry it took so long for this!!!

♞♝ - ♖♗♘(Two months pass)♔♕♚ - ▣▼

 

Dipper knocked on the door two times and entered with a cart of stacked up papers, he rolled the cart over to Bills desk and began to separate the papers by importance. “Here is the papers of recommendation for the internships, the reports of business sales from publication, and the-”

Bill laughed as Dipper stacked huge piles of paper, some of them scaling over his own head, “Dipper, do you wan-”

“I refuse to go to dinner with you if you do not do this.” Dipper plopped down the last of the huge stack of papers on his cart. “Also, the vending machines on the second floor of Tads area broke down and exploded.” 

Dipper closed the door to the office as Bill groaned and let his head slam down on the copious amounts of papers, he shook his head and wheeled his cart down to his desk.

The cart was rolled off to the side of his desk on the wall as Dipper looked through his own paperwork and post it notes stuck on his computer.

He sighed when he looked at his phone as Lily messaged him something, “Plus, I don’t think I’m going to eat either…..”

Lily stared up at her phone as she held it up above her face, “Staring at it won’t make time faster.”

Lily looked over at Tad- or well what she could see from him. The man was surrounded by paperwork of all different heights and sizes, some clicking could be heard as the computer was the only thing not covered by the papers.

“And neither is typing up numbers at the speed of light.” Lily retorted as he hummed.

“How is it at Bill and Dippers end?” Tad let one final click ring out before sighing and leaned back so Lily could see him. 

Lily sneered at the phone, “Worse than us!”

Tad began to click his pen, “Hm...Will and Tyrone?”

“Already closing up.”

“Pacifica and Mabel?”

“Almost finished.”

Tad let out a low laugh, “Lucky… how about Cerneus and Wirt?”

Lily let out a small hum and quickly texted Wirt, to which he never replied after a while, Lily narrowed her eyes and called him, putting the phone on speaker.

“What?”

Lily blinked and Tad slid over to her on his chair, “Cern? What are you doing on Will’s phone?”

There was a small whisper, Lily and Tad looked at each other, “He is….busy with something at the moment-”

“Give me back my phone!” Wirts voice rang out and the call ended with a loud yell of ‘I leave my desk for  _ one _ minute-’

The dating couple fell silent then Lily began to laugh hysterically, “So they weren’t doing it!”

Tad groaned and rolled himself back to his desk to recount the calculations that were stacked on his desk, “Me and Bill have a bet on that, I was hoping they were…”

Lily cracked up laughing more and there was thud as she fell on the floor. Tad rolled his eyes as he looked up to his inbox, there was a message from Will.

“Did you send it?”

Will nodded as he grabbed his coat from Tyrone and the lights to the whole floor was shut off. “H-Hopefully, he’ll tell L-Lily…”

“I know he will.” 

They stepped into the elevator and descended down to the first floor, Will rubbed his hands together as they left the building into the cold winter night. “D-Do you think w-we s-should stay and h-help?”

Tyrone shook his head as he dug into his pockets and grabbed out the car keys. “No. Remember the last time we offered to help?”

Will nodded as they both climbed into the car and left into the brightly colored city. Will looked out of his window as they entered the food district, passing bright colored fast food places and fancy restaurants. 

“That one.”

Will pointed at a colorful family like fast food place. 

Tyrone squinted out the window as they parked near the place. “ _ ‘Molly Mcdolly’s burger shack. Home of the original unhappy meal’ _ Really?” He looked at Will and locked the doors when he tried to get out. 

“Out of all theses horrible fast food places, you had to choose the one that literally says  _ unhappy meal _ ? Hella burger across the street sounds more better than this place.” 

Tyrone watched Will squirm as nervously looked around, “T-The food here is a-actually really g-good…”

“.....Fine.” Tyrone unlocked the doors and they both got out, Will leading him inside. They were instantly greeted by a lolita clad girl, “Welc- Will! Your usual?”

Will nodded and they were led near the back next to a window, “Make that two usuals, please Marry.” Mary bowed a bit and left. “This place is l-like a c-café….”

Tyrone hummed and nodded until Mary came back with a tray of two burgers and drinks. “Enjoy!”

Tyrone was skeptical while he looked at the burger but bit into it as soon as he saw Will chomping down fast. Tyrone hummed, the burger was actually pretty good….

“H-How is it?”

“...Good…” Tyrone continued to eat and looked out the window to see Cerneus and Wirt walking down the road, not arguing for once.

“It’s nice to see you not trying to kill me Young Lover,” Cerneus looked down at the boy, they were looking for a good place to eat after they finally finished their work. 

“Shut up and let me- here it is!”

They stopped at a chinese restaurant and went inside, Cerneus having to crouch down much to his annoyance and Wirts entertainment. 

Wirt stifled several laughs as he lead Cerneus to the back of the restaurant and they sat down. “This place is owned by a family friend of ours.” He waved over a waiter and quickly ordered. 

“Then do you have a discount?”

“Of course I do.” He looked at his phone as Mabel posted something on instagram.

Mabel slid around the pedestal in which Pacifica’s latest creation stood, a flowing gown that could easily make a teenage girl kill for a picture in it.

“How much is this dress?” She slid over to Pacifica as she began to crunch in the numbers of the dress, Pacifica hummed, “Let me see….. the cost of the fabric, jewels, and time it took…. It should be about $3,000 with tax.”

Mabel whistled as she posted the last of the pictures on their website and added in the price. The picture began to explode as they got tagged on twitter, tumblr, and insta. 

“So are we done here now? Cause Molly Mcdolly’s is still open.”

“Nope, two more dresses.”

Mabel groaned and left to her sewing machine. “How’s the rest of them?”

Pacifica grinned as she thought back, “Will and Tyrone left for Molly Mcdolly’s,” Mabel let out a small whine, “Cerneus and Wirt went to get dinner, and everyone else is stuck in this company building.”

“So no more dinner for us tonight either I’m guessing….” 

“Nope.” Mabel let out another whine as she dropped her head on the table.

Pacifica shook her head as she embroidered the rest of the sparkling tahitian pearls onto the gold dress. She got lost in in thought as she remembered how they began to work and cooperate with each other.

_ “You what!?” _

_ Bill grabbed Tad’s arm as he shook Bill, “Relax! I was the one who wrote up the contracts!” _

_ “Like that's gonna help us calm down! You suck at making them!” _

_ Bill scowled at Pacifica as she pulled Tad back, “Fine! Have Cerneus look over them to make sure.” _

_ Bill went to the printer and handed them to an iffed Cerneus. Tension filled the air as Cerneus flipped through each and every page, then he ended on the last page and rubbed his eyes.  _

_ “Other than a few spelling errors, it’s good. It’s specific and doesn’t have as many loopholes.”  _

_ “So is that our sign for signing?” _

_ The five turned to Tyrone as he leaned on the wall right next to the door, “Because it’s 6:30.” _

_ Cerneus glared at him before tossing the packet of papers, “All yours.” _

_ Tyrone caught it with ease and left the five family members. They all waited until the clicking of his shoes faded away, “So why are we doing this again?” _

_ They turned to Bill as he looked at all of them, “Because I wrote up those contracts with a knife to my neck.” _

_ “Pity maybe? We don’t know either and were in the middle of explanations when you two called.” _

_ “Well, now we’re stuck with five easily swayed killers as our assistances.” _

_ “You made them our assistance!?” _

_ “It was the only job position open that the guy outside would take from me!” _

Pacifica shook her head as she heard Mabel cry out in pain because she pricked her finger. 

Pacifica looked at her watch and turned around to Mabel, “Mabel.”

“Tyrone.” Will glanced up and down at both the boy and his watch with glossy eyes.

Cerneus ate the last of his kung pao chicken and looked up at the boy sitting in front of him, “Wirt.”

Bill got up from his chair and opened the door to his office, watching Dipper mark some papers, “Dipper”

“Lily,” Tad slid over to Lily as she sorted out the last of her paperwork, “I have a question.”

Bill looked down at the boy, “Why did you guys choose the Mindscape-”

“And Edelwood the places to work at?” Cerneus took a sip of his wine.

Will started to flail his arms a bit, “N-Not that we d-don’t enjoy y-your presence! B-But um… well-”

“It’s confusing for us, to say the least.” Pacifica moved her chair over to Mabel's table and sat down. 

“Hm….” Wirt tapped his fingers on the table as he looked off to the side.

Tyrone raised an eyebrow but looked away and raked a hand through his hair, “I guess the reason why would be because-”

Lily looked at Tad and smiled brightly, “You were the only ones-”

Dipper placed the last stack of the papers next to him, “Who peaked our interest.”

“And that's saying something!” Mabel swirled in her chair with her hands in the air. 

“We peaked your interest?” Cerneus squinted at Wirt as nodded and continued to eat, he then stopped after a bit of silence and looked up at Cerneus. 

“Out of 203 people, we only remember 3 that were not apart of your group.” Tyrone shrugged and looked at Will.

“Well, including Paris of course.” Lily’s eyes looked down and she turned back to her desk.

“But that should be it and- did you even do your work!?” Dipper’s eyes snapped to him as he ran back inside to avoid the chestnut haired boy’s wrath. 

Tyrone laughed as he looked at the blushing boy in front of him, “Let's get to the house before Cerneus and Wirt wrecks it.” 

Tyrone laughed more as the boy blushed harder, he looked out the window to see the said couple already walking out. And beginning to argue.

Tad shook his head as he looked at picture he got send by Bill, “This is gonna be a long night.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm so sorry it'll take a long time for the next story

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Lorna is in this story, along with Beatrice but Lorna was mentioned in this chapter.Any guesses where?
> 
> Winner gets to decide the main relationship and au/topic next series.


End file.
